


Where It All Began

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [14]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam takes Sauli to Jenny Woo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> another old fic from LJ Im moving here

Adam and Sauli are cuddled up together as their plane flies towards Helsinki from Moscow. His show the previous day went great and now he has a few days off before he starts work with Max. They're going to spend it with Sauli's family and friends, and unknown to Sauli, Adam has a special night planned.

"Are you anxious to see your family?"

"Yes. I can't wait for you to meet them." Sauli has the sweetest, lovesick look on his face.

Adam smiles and leans over to give him a kiss. "Neither can I."

Sauli sighs and cuddles into Adam.

"I get to show you my town now," Sauli says quietly. Adam listens silently as Sauli tells him about the places he's going to take him to and what they mean to him. It's going to be nice to finally see where Sauli comes from, to meet the people who are important to him.

Their plane arrives and they grab their bags before picking up their rental car. It's not until they're unpacking their bags in the hotel room that Adam starts getting nervous.

"They will love you," Sauli reassures him.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the reason their son moved so far away."

"But you're the reason I'm so happy," Sauli says against his lips.

Adam wraps his arms around Sauli's shoulders and buries his face in his neck. "Keep reminding me of that."

* * *

It turns out Adam had nothing to worry about. The minute they walked through the door the following afternoon, Adam was all but forgotten while everyone greeted Sauli. There's  laughter and tears, and for the first time, Adam really understands everything Sauli gave up to be with him.  

Not everyone speaks English so Sauli translates the introductions. He's most nervous to meet Sauli's parents since he holds them in very high regard. Adam nods and says hello as he shakes his father's hand. Sauli and his father trade words in Finnish while Adam smiles and looks on.

"He wants to know where all your make up is," Sauli translates. Adam has a feeling more was said but now isn't the time to worry about that.

"Oh." Adam looks at Sauli nervously and then to his father. "It's too much work for everyday. Plus, I didn't want you to meet the celebrity me. I wanted you to meet the real me. The man who loves your son." 

Sauli pauses in his translation to give Adam a smile before he quickly finishes for his father.  Adam relaxes and returns his fathers smile.  Before he knows it, Saulis' father has him in a bear hug.

Sauli's father starts laughing.  Out of the corner of his eye, Adam sees Sauli's mother wiping tears. He guesses he passed the test.

* * *

Sauli holds Adam's hand while he tells them about his time in America. They tell the family one funny story after another and they show pictures, personal ones they dare put on his facebook for fear of getting hacked.

"You see Prince and GaGa," Sauli sister says.

Sauli starts speaking rapidly in Finnish and Adam chuckles when others laugh.  Sauli's hands are flying a mile a minute and Adam can imagine what he's telling them.

"You seem very happy," Sauli's sister says later.

Sauli looks at Adam. He leans his head on Adam's chest and hugs him. "I am."

Adam kisses his forehead. Sauli's family oohs and awes. .

Adam smiles at everyone.  "We're both very happy."

* * *

"I really like your family Sauli."

They're driving back to the hotel after a dinner filled with lots of laughter and food. It's nice to watch Sauli get to be the center of attention for a change.

"They like you too. They think you are super nice."

Adam smiles and turns to face his boyfriend. "I had a wonderful time. They should come to LA for a visit."

Sauli quickly gives him a smile before facing the road again. "I'd like that."

"Rakastan," Adam says softly.

"Rakastan," Sauli repeats.

Adam stares at Sauli.  He can't wait to see his face tomorrow night.

 

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sauli asks the following evening.  Adam hired a car for the evening and after a romantic dinner he's taking him somewhere for a surprise.

"You'll see," Adam replies.  He gives Sauli a long, tender kiss when the car stops.

"Adam, Jenny Woo?  Are you sure you want to do this?"  Sauli asks, watching Adam's face carefully.

"Yes.  I do.   Come on.  Let's go have fun."  Adam pulls Sauli out of the car after him and they walk hand in hand to the club. 

They're shown to a special table, set up in the back, where they can have a little bit of privacy.  Adam only signs a couple of autographs before turning his attention to his boyfriend.  They spend the night dancing, laughing and drinking.  Adam whispers something to the waitress when she returns with their latest round of drinks.

"Do you recognize this song?" he asks, a hint of a smile on his face, a few moments later.

"Yes.  It's the song we first kissed to."

Adam places his arm across the back of the seat.  He slowly moves his head closer until their lips are almost touching.  "We were outside," Adam says softly, his lips close enough to touch Sauli's while he talks. His eyes widen and his skin tingles when he watches the pink tip of Sauli's tongue wet his lips. 

"I was laughing."

Adam's fingers trace the pattern of the fairy on Sauli's neck.  He feels goosebumps rise when his nail lightly scrathes his skin.  He moves his hands until they're cupping his face.

"I wasn't," Adam whispers, his breath drying Sauli's lips causing him to wet them again.

"You were looking at me."  Sauli looks from Adam's freckle to his eyes. 

"Like I am now?"  Adam feels his heart skip a beat, like it always does when Sauli looks at him with eyes full of love and lust.

"Yes," Sauli whispers. 

"Like I'll die if I don't taste you."  

Adam closes the small space separating them and it's like their first kiss all over again.  The noise from the club and the music fade away as Adam's senses are consumed by the man in his arms - the look in his eyes right before they kiss, the smell of his breath,  the feel of his his tongue against his own, the taste of his lips, and the sound of his moans. 

Sauli's eyes open slowly afterwards. 

"I love you baby," Adam whispers in his ear.  He pulls Sauli out of the booth and walks them to the stage.  He stops in front and tells Sauli not to move, before he hops on the stage. 

Adam chuckles when Sauli looks around trying to figure out what's going on. 

"Thanks for helping me set this up Cristal," Adam says after he's announced Adam and the crowd calms down.  "You may know I met a certain someone here a few months ago."  There are catcalls and whistles.  Adam laughs softly when he sees Sauli's face turn pink.  "This place is very special to us and Cristal is nice enough to let me sing an equally special song.  I want to dedicate it to Sauli.  Rakastan sinua," he says and blows him a kiss to the thunderous applause of the crowd. 

He nods to the side of the stage. The sound comes over the speakers.  Adam focuses on Sauli as he sings, the crowd's surprise quickly giving way to dead silence as he sings.  
   
 

_I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains  
I finally found my way  
I am bound to you  
I am bound to you_

 __

  


He phrases the words so everyone there knows how much Sauli means to him.  He finishes and the crowd erupts into applause. 

"Drinks for everyone," he says into the microphone and hops off the stage.

Sauli jumps into his arms, half laughing, half crying.  "That was beautiful." Sauli kisses his cheek.  "And you're nuts."

Adam laughs and hugs him tight.  "Well I'm not done.  I rented the exact same room we from that night."

Sauli pulls his head back to look at Adam.  "You did not!"

"Yeah, sweetie, I did."

Sauli gives him a kiss and Adam sighs.  "Let's go."  Sauli turns to leave, pulling Adam with him.

His life has changed so much since the last time he was here.  It didn't change because of this place.  It changed because of a shared smile, a laugh and a kiss. 

Adam looks around one last time.  This may not be why it changed, but this is where their story began, for that reason alone, this place will always hold a special place in his heart.


End file.
